<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shocking News by Raze Flyn (tlanon)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427473">Shocking News</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn'>Raze Flyn (tlanon)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Homecoming [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, dive space port</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2012-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2012-04-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 07:27:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>809</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25427473</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tlanon/pseuds/Raze%20Flyn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Corsair finds his son in a dive of a space port to tell him news from Earth that he's been unaware of.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Homecoming [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1841764</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shocking News</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>First comments are disabled due to mental health concerns.</p><p>I do not edit these fics this is simply archiving so all original mistakes are preserved Be Warned.</p><p>This fic has been backdated as close to its original publication date as I can get.</p><p>Notes: This is set in a universe where Scott never met Madelyne Pryor and instead took his father up on his offer to go into space with the Starjammers. This is set at a future point when Scott is finally told that Jean is back alive just after this world’s version of the Muir Island Saga.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shocking News</p><p>He had been in plenty of dives like this space-port before but he usually had the Star Jammers as back up so he checked his weapon again. He had no idea what Scott was doing here but ever since his son had parted ways with the Starjammers he tended to turn up in the oddest places. He noticed he was being followed then and hoped he wasn’t going to have to deal with an attempted robbery or worse. He just wanted to find Scott and give him the news from Earth. “Look I don’t want any trouble.” He said turning back to the ones following him.</p><p>“We’ll you found it.” One of the rather large goat like aliens said he didn’t recognize the species but that wasn’t unusual Dives like this attracted rif raf from all over the universe. He was about to draw his gun and shoot him when a red beam of energy smacked into him and sent him flying. He wasn’t surprised to see the others with him also scattered.</p><p>“You got my message,” he said turning to his son who was walking up hand still resting on his visor. He glanced back at the aliens to see them sprinting away clearly realizing they’d been out matched. “Is there somewhere we can go and talk?” He hoped Scott was glad to see him but they hadn’t parted on the best of terms when Scott left the Starjammers. There was a lot of bad blood between them over things neither of them could change.</p><p>“Follow me my ship is docked down here,” Scott said and he wondered if Scott was still traveling with that group of exiles he’d ended up recruiting. He guessed he wasn’t when they reached the ship and he saw it wasn’t the one he used to own. Some time in the last few months since they’d seen each other Scott had apparently lost the larger ship for something more streamlined and clearly meant for a single occupant. “What are you doing here Dad?” Scott asked once they were inside.</p><p>“I have news from Earth for you and I felt I should tell you in person,” He said though privately he had hoped for a chance to apologize to Scott over how things had gone. He could tell Scott wasn’t in a very good mood by how he just sat there waiting to be told. “Jean Grey is alive she didn’t die on the moon she was replaced by a cosmic entity that took her form the Phoenix.”</p><p>Scott just sat there staring at him and he wished for the thousandth time that he could see his son’s eyes. “This isn’t a joke is it?” Scott asked in a warning tone. He shook his head no. “Then I need to get to Earth can I drop you some where on the way?”</p><p>“There’s more you need to know,” He said quickly knowing from Xavier that there were things that Scott wouldn’t like. “It took so long to get word to Xavier that well Jean has moved on she’s dating your former team mate Warren Worthington the third now.” Xavier had been determined that he should tell Scott to avoid a nasty surprise. He could tell by Scott’s face that really surprised him.</p><p>“I still need to go to Earth,” Scott said with a shrug. “Jean isn’t the only one that moved on even if things didn’t exactly work out for me.” He wondered again at the life his son had lived since he brought him into space. He knew even less about that then he did his son’s history with Jean Grey. “Do you need me to drop you back with the Starjammer?”</p><p>“I was hoping I could come with you to Earth,” He said quickly. “I can visit Alex and the Starjammer will pick me up in a few days.” He had a way to contact the Starjammer early if Scott didn’t go for it but he wanted a chance to try to patch things up with his son.</p><p>“All right.” Scott said surprising him. “We probably really need to talk about things anyway.” Scott said ominously. “Are you staying at the space port?” He nodded. “Then go get your bags and we’ll be off everything of mine is here on the ship.”</p><p>He went as quickly as he could and over paid the space port authority for holding his bags since they had a minimum of whatever the local equivelent of a days charge for rooms. He normally would have argued but he wanted to hurray back because a small part of him was sure Scott would have left without him. He was glad when he got there to find that he hadn’t. He hoped this trip could begin to mend the rift between the two of them.</p><p>The end.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>